


Beat of the Music

by Willow24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow24/pseuds/Willow24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Sharp Teeth" S09Ep12.<br/>The brothers decide to take a little trip down to Mexico to re kindle their brotherly relationship. Cas shows up and Dean think it is a good time to tell Cas the truth. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspire by Brett Eldredge-Beat of the Music. I put the lyrics in the story but I suggestion you listen to the song while you read it. I don't not own Supernatural, I don't not own the song Beat of the music. I just put them together in a story. This is told from Dean's point of View

The trip was long drive but it was nice to get away from everything. A nice little vacation, hell we deserved it. Sam was upstairs pass out and I was at the hotel bar drinking. We were close to the bench. Sam and I went swimming in the ocean earlier today. It was fun, we were laughing and just having the time of our lives. I can’t remember when we last had that much fun.  No demons, no monster, and no angels just us down here in Mexico. After the whole thing with Kevin and Gradreel. Sam was mad at me, he didn’t want to talk to me anymore and I knew I couldn’t be around him. When we met up with the whole Garth thing and we work together. I realize we need each other but there was something broken. The best way to fix that is to get away from everything. I am still surprised Sam agree to it but I am glad he did. He was like a child in the water and for once I saw my little brother. Not an ex-blood junkie, not someone who been posse by angels, and not someone who was broken. My little brother who was happy and so full of hope. I wish we could stay here forever.

“Dean” I groan “what do you want Cas?” he takes a sit right next to me. “What are you doing here Dean?” “Taking a break we deserved it after everything we done” “Why Mexico?” “It seem the furthest away.”  “Where is Sam?” “Upstairs asleep we had some fun at the bench.” He looks down and I order him a drink, I didn’t know Spanish but the bartender knew enough English to get Cas a drink and me a drink. “I watch humans play at the bench before it always look like fun.” “You never play in the water? Never had the sand in between your toes?” He shakes his head and takes a drink.  “Well stick around we are planning to go back tomorrow you can join us.” “I have to find my brothers and sister.” I turn to look at him “you deserved a break too Cas.” He looks up at me and those diamond blue eyes just went straight to my heart. I have always had feelings for Cas but never act upon them. There always seem to be something standing in the way. Angels, Demons, Levethains, and Purgatory. Now with the angels problem it seem like we never spend time with each other. Maybe if I told him how I really felt he will stay.

I hear a country song come on the road, not my style and I don’t get why Mexicans love country. However Cas got off his chair and hold out his hand to me. “Dean would you like to dance?” “why do you want to dance?” “I notice humans like to dance when this song comes on and I just want to try it.”

_with blue diamond eyes_

_Down here in Mexico, oh_

_Now you're walking up asking me to dance_

_Smiling that smile and reaching out your hand_

_Well there's a move or two, I'd like to show you_

_While I still got the chance_

This was my chance to show him how much I actually care for him. How much I want to be with him. I grab his hand and place my hand on his hips. “Dean is this how humans usually dance?” I nod “yeah and you’re supposed to wrap your arms around my shoulders” I was nervous but he went ahead and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

_Well you got the soul and you know how to use it_

_Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it_

_You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it_

_Falling in love to the beat of the music_

_Oh oh, why wouldn't I wanna stay?_

_Oh oh, and let that plane fly away, hey hey_

I felt my heart beating faster. I am sure he could hear it. I am so glad no one was around to see my blush like a little school girl. The bartender went to the back and the bar was empty. I am sure Cas is wondering what is going on with me but he doesn’t say anything. We just hold each other as our bodies move to the beat of the music.

_I think I could get used to that steel drum playing_

_Waking up on a beach if you know what I'm saying_

_One more night would be more than alright with me_

_So hold on baby_

_Cause you got the soul and you know how to use it_

_Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it_

_You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it_

_Falling in love to the beat of the music_

_The beat of the music_

I spin him and he came back into my arms. It was the perfect fit. I stare into his blue eyes, they seem full of life like he was enjoying himself. At least I hope he was. Each moment I was dancing with him, I was falling more and more in love with him. I look into those blue eyes as he looks into mine. I knew I had to go for it. I lean down and press my lips against his. I was worry that he would be push me away but I relax when he kiss back. I can’t wait to take him to the bench tomorrow.  

_You got the soul and you know how to use it_

_Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it_

_You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it_

_Falling in love to the beat of the music_

_We're falling in love to beat of the music_

_Beat of the music_

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up in the southwest, Some Mexicans do love country music because it a easy way for them to learn English. Some of the people I know learn some of their English from country songs. By the way I try to indent my paragraphs but I don't know why it's not doing it. I am sorry


End file.
